A Continued Story
by Saki-Rose Chan
Summary: The Demon Emperor, Lelouch Vi Britannia has died, and with it the anger of the world. But his ultimate sacrifice, which will be unknown to the world for eternity, has brought sadness to those closest to him. So what will happen when a child under Lelouch's surname appears? What indeed.
1. Prologue

**This is just a one-shot. I came up with it when I was cleaning the kitchen after dinner. Funny, huh? Well, I should stop talking. Enjoy!**

A Continued Story

A young beautiful women with long, wavy, light brown hair and violet eyes was riding in a wheel chair down the hall. She was followed by a man in a dark blue suit, also dawning a mask on his face. The women seemed to have a worried look on her face, her violet eyes filled with concern. Her companion put a comforting hand on her shoulder, she calmed down.

They stopped in front of a door, the women opening it to find a young girl with dark brown wavy hair and purple eyes on the floor. Around her, books were scattered everywhere, and one that happened to open and fell right on top of her head.

''Sweetie, we heard a crash.''she asked in concern.

The little girl frowned.''I'm sorry, mama. I wanted a story to read before I went to bed, but I couldn't reach the one I wanted, so all the books came tumbling down on me.''

Empress Nunnally smiled at her five year old daughter.''It's okay, sweetie. Mama's not mad. You just wanted a story to read, that's all.''

''Really? You are not mad?''she asked with big purple eyes wide.

''Not at all.''Nunnally said patting her head.''Zero.''

He snapped his head her way.''Yes, your highness?''

''Please place me on the bed.''she ordered him kindly.

''Yes, your highness.''he grabbed the Empress bridal style, and placed her on her daughter's bed. She put her self in a comfortable position and placed her hands on her lap.

''Thank you.''she smiled kindly. Zero left the room to give the Empress and her daughter some privacy, but not before he was stopped by the Empress herself.''Oh, and Zero?''

''Yes, your highness.''Zero answered.

''Please stop with the formality. I told you when it's just me and you around, call me Nunnally. You do not have to be so formal.''she explained.

Zero smiled from behind his mask.''Yes, your high- I mean Nunnally.''and with that, he left the room.

Nunnally's daughter tugged on her dress.''Mama, who is under that mask that man is wearing?''she asked curiously.

''I'll tell you when you are older, Lilianna.''she said patting her head. Lilianna pouted in disappointment. Nunnally laughed at her.

''Hey, you wanted to read a book right?''Nunnally asked. Lilianna nodded in response.''Then how about I tell you a story?''

Lilianna face brightened with a smile.''Really?! You are going to tell me a story?!''Lilianna was excited. It was rare for her to get a story told by her mother because she was so busy.

''Yes. Come sit next to me.''Nunnally patted the spot on the bed next to her. Lilianna climbed on the bed, placing herself next to her mother.

''So, what are you going to tell me about? Princesses like me, superheroes, animals?''she asked, her questions coming from nowhere.

''Well,''Nunnally said placing a finger on her chin,''I was thinking about telling you about a very brave man.''

''A...brave...man?''

''Yes. I think you would like this story very much.''The Empress smiled.''Where am I supposed to start?''

Lilianna laughed.''Silly mommy. All stories are suppose to start from the beginning.''

Nunnally laughed along with her.''I know, dear. I'm just being silly. Well, let's start, shall we?'' Lilianna nodded.

''Well, there was once a young man and his sister who lived in Japan. His sister believed that if you folded a thousand cranes, your wish would come true. One day, while putting his sister in bed, she told here brother that she wished the world would one day have peace.''

Lilianna was confused.''Peace? But mama, the world does have peace.''

''Well, about ten years ago, the Britannians and Japanese never got along. They had a full out war, and Britannia won, taking Japans freedom and changing Japan's name to Area Eleven. They also called anyone who was Japanese an Eleven.''

Lilianna gasped.''Why would they do that, mama? The Japanese are called Japanese, not Elevens.''

Nunnally smiled.''But that's what the brave man was for. He was determined to bring peace tot he world no matter what.''she explained.''So one day, when the man was riding with his friend to school, a truck had crashed into the wall. The man was worried, so he went to help the people in the truck, but the truck suddenly drove off with the man in it.''

''Really?''

''Really.''Nunnally nodded.'' When the truck stopped again, he came out to find a Britannian soldier pointing a gun at him, but when the Brittanian took off his mask, it turns out it had been his best friend from along time ago. The capsule that was thought to be dangerous gas in it, turned out to be a very beautiful girl with long, flowing, green hair. Later though, more Brittanian soldiers came and told his friend to kill him, but he refused, so the man decided to do it himself. The girl jumped in front of him and took the shot for him, shocking him. The boy thought he was going to die until the girl touched his hand, and gave him a power called Geass.''Nunnally told Lilianna.

''Geass? What happens next?''

Nunnally leaned in closer.''Yes, Geass. But they had to make a contract, he would grant her wish in trade for the Geass.''

''What was her wish, mama?''Lilianna asked.

Nunnally shrugged.''I don't know what it was. Sorry.''she apologized.''Moving on, the man then used his Geass to defeat the men. His geass let him order people around.''

''That sounds cool.''Lilianna clapped.

Nunnally smiled sadly.''It was, but it was also a punishment. So later on, he became a masked man named Zero.''

Lilianna was, again, confused.''But I thought the man that was always with you was Zero?''

''Don't worry. You'll be able to put the puzzle together when you are older. Anyway, he formed a group called the Black Knights. They just didn't fight fro the Japanese, but for the weak who had no chances against stronger people.''Lilianna's face was shining with interest.

''One day, this man met his half-sister on an island, Euphemia Li Brittania, who hated how the Brittanians, like herself, treated the Japanese. So one day at the school Ashford Academy she announced that she would make peace between the Brittanians and Japanese.''

Lilianna was focused on two words only.''Ashford Academy? You mean that big school?''

''Yes.''Nunnally answered.''And one day, you'll be going there.''

''Really?!''Lilianna clapped.

''Really?''she nodded.''Now, the day they were supposed to make peace, Zero wished to talk to the princess alone without any security. While they were talking, they made a truce, but when the man was explaining how to use his power to her, he accidentally ordered her to kill all the Japanese.''

''Really?! What happened?!''

''Well, he had to kill her in the end because the Geass was not going to ware off unless she fulfilled what she was ordered. It turns out she was the man's very first love.''

Lilianna frowned.''I fell sorry for her. That all happened because he accidentally used his power on her. That's sad.''

Nunnally pulled her in her lap.''Well, after that had happened, the man who was Zero disappeared and didn't come back until the year of 2018. I also forgot to mention he had an partner whose name was C.C. She was the one who gave him Geass.''

''What happened to the man's little sister when he disappeared? She needed him didn't she?''Lilianna questioned.''

''She did need him; she needed him a lot. The girl was blind and couldn't walk, but her other brother and sisters found her, making her the Viceroy.''The empress explained.''She was sad that she couldn't see her full older brother. But one day, she had got a call from him, she was very happy.''Nunnally smiled at the memory of when she first talked to her older brother again.

''That's nice. I wish I had a younger sibling.''Lilianna muttered.

Nunnally laughed.''Anyway, back to the man, the man had very loving friends except for one, who had hated him because he killed his first love, though the man himself didn't want to kill her. So a couple of weeks later, a full war broke out Between the Britannians and the Black Knights. The man's best friend had come to hate him so much, he went as far as trying to kill him, but the man's number one pilot, Kallen Kozuki, fought the man's friend for him, protecting him from the danger.''

''Oh. I like this Kallen K-ko,''Lilianna struggled to say her name.

''Kozuki.''Nunnally helped. Lilianna smiled at her mother.''Yeah, Kozuki!''

''So,''Nunnally continued.''After the war, the man revealed himself to be Zero, and took over Brittania. Two months after that, the man planned a Public Execution.''

''Public Execution? What's that?''Lilianna asked curiously.

''A Public Execution is when people are killed right in front of an audience, but that is not a good thing, Lilianna.''Nunnally explained.

''Not a good thing.''Lilianna repeated.''Bad thing.''

''Yes. Not a good thing.''Nunnally agreed.''So, the man was holding his sister hostage, so she could witness it since she was now able to see.''

''When the execution started, Zero appeared. All the people who knew the new Emperor used to be Zero were confused. Right there in front of everyone, the king was murdered.''Nunnally's voice started to crack.''

''Well, was he a bad king?''Lilianna wondered.

''Yes, he was, but that was his intentions. It was for everybody to hate him, Brittanians and Japanese, so there would be peace in the world and Brittanians and Japanese would get along.''

''Oh.''

''But his crippled sister didn't like this ending.''A tear dropped down Nunnally's eye.''She was v-very s-sad, losing h-her older brother right i-in f-front of her. When he held his hand, she saw all his memories, discpvering that he had planned all that. His very last words to her were''I destroy worlds to create anew.'' She cried clutching him tightly.'' Nunnally finally broke down in to tears.

Lilianna hugged her mother, the crying empress placing her arm around her.''What's wrong, mama?''

''T-That g-girl was m-m-me.''Nunnally stuttered in her tears.''I lost my most loved one had died that day. He died happily because he completed his mission for me.''

Lilianna gasped. That girl her mother was talking about was her mother. She had lost an older brother a long time ago. She gripped her hug around her mother.''It's okay, mama.''she whispered.''I'm here. Another loved one; a loved one you won't lose anytime soon. In fact, my uncle is probably happy where he is.''

Nunnally smiled in her tears.''Thank you, sweetheart. I love you very much.''

Lilianna smiled.''I love you too, mama. More than anything in the world.''

**Ten Years Later**

_A new student during the school year. I wonder who, _Lilianna thought while she was sitting in her sit in the classroom.''

''Well, students,''Gino Weinberg smiled.''This is our new classmate. Please take care of her.''

A girl with long, black, princess curled hair with golden eyes came in. She smiled.''My name is Celeste Lamperouge. Nice to meet you.''

Lilianna slightly gasped. _Lamperouge, but that was my mother and uncle's last name when they changed it from Vi Britannia, _she thought.

During lunch break, Celeste walked up to Lilianna.''Hi, I was wondering if you'd play a game of chess with me, since I don't really know anybody around here.''

Lilianna raised her eyebrows.''But, how do you know me?''she asked suspiciously.

Celeste rolled her eyes.''I see you on TV all the time. Fifth Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, 88th in Line of Succession to the Britannian Throne, Lilianna Vi Britannia. Duh!''

''Oh, yeah.''Lilianna scratched the back of her head.''Well, I guess. Come on.''she grabbed her hand, leading them to a desk.

After Celeste set up the board, she told Lilianna to go first.''Okay.'' Lilianna moved her chess peace. Celeste moved next.

Lilianna looked confused.''Why would you move there?''Celeste smirked.

''Only those who are prepared to fire should be fired at.''

**Well, I'm done. I hope you like it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I decided to make ''A Continued Story'' into a full story, so I hope you like it! Here is chapter 2! :)**

**Also, shout out to my Beta-reader, explodingmushroomsplus! Thanks for your help!**

After Lilianna heard those words come from the girl in front of her, she was trying to remember where she had heard those words from. Though, she was a little suspicious of her, she shouldn't let her think she didn't trust her, so Lilianna only kept quiet. It still didn't change the fact that she has the same last name as her dead uncle, though.

Celeste waved her hand in Lilianna's face."Earth to your highness. Earth to your highness!" Lilianna instantly came out of her thoughts."Are you okay?" Celeste asked, frowning slightly in worry.

Lilianna looked at the raven haired beauty."I'm fine," she answered," And call me Lilianna. I don't really like all the formality."

Celeste suddenly frowned and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry about the evil smirk all of a sudden. My mother told me that's something I get from both her and my father. Apparently, they are both smirkers, so I inherited it from them."

"Who are your parents?" Lilianna suddenly asked. She threw her hands over her mouth."I'm sorry. I should not have asked you that."

"It's okay,''Celeste said, "But I can't tell you that unless I ask them. They are both very secretive." she apologized. " Also, you are sweet just like your mother."

Lilianna frowned, but then smiled at her. "Thank you. Now, how about we finish a game of chess?" she suggested.

Lilianna was veritably crushed by Celeste in chess. Celeste had her leg crossed, was leaned back in her chair, and smirking in victory. Lilianna, like her mother, wasn't a sore loser, she just smiled at the other girl, mind still wondering how her king was trapped between two nights, a rook and a pawn, of all things."Congratulations." she said.

Celeste chuckled. " Thank you. You have a very nice personality like the Empress, but there's something about you that doesn't deem you as a nice person to me." she smirked even more.

_That smirk again, _Lilianna thought. She frowned at the new student.'' What makes you say that?''

"I don't know," Celeste shrugged," But anyway, I have enjoyed my time with you very much. I hope I get to see you again, Lili." With that, Celeste packed away her chess board and walked out the door, her long, black hair following after her.

She left Lilianna sitting in the classroom. _So her personality wasn't what she had introduced to the class, _she thought.

~After school~

Lilianna was in her limousine, quietly sitting until her driver told her they arrived at the Royal Palace. When the driver opened the door for her, she stepped out, wondering if her mother was working.

Once inside the former viceroy palace, she saw who she was looking for."Mama."she called.

Nunnally smiled at her daughter."Lilianna, dear, you have arrived. I was starting to wonder when you'd be back.''

Nunnally went up to her mother, and hugged her."I had some work to help with on the student council. Soon we will be voting for the new president."

The Empress smiled."How wonderful. Also, I heard a new student came to Ashford Academy. Is she Japanese or Britannian?" she asked.

"Oh. She's a Britanian,"Lilianna replied," Or at least that's what I think."

Nunnally laughed, a sweet, high tone tone that could have calmed any rage."It's quite alright if you don't know. Now, come on. Cornelia and Guilford are coming over for dinner later on. Get ready please."

''Yes, Mama.''Lilianna made her way to her room. The only thing she hasn't been able to get her mind off all day is that Celeste girl. Maybe she just needed to get to know her. That's all.

~Cafe~

A beautiful woman with long, bright, flowing hair in a bun was sitting at a cafe table with a long, flowing, white dress with black heels on and wearing a hat. She had one leg over the other, patiently waiting to get a phone call from someone.

"Ah, I told her to call me once she got settled in. Apparently, she has other things to worry about like going around challenging people to chess instead of calling her poor mother. Just like her father, ne?" the green haired witch smirked.

**Well, I'm done! Read and Review! It would make me really happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! I see that you're liking it so far! I didn't think it would be this popular. I'm so happy for all the favorites/follows/reviews you gave me! Anyway, enjoy chapter 3 of ''A Continued Story''!**

**P.S. Sorry for the long wait.**

Celeste walked into her room, throwing her school back to the side, kicking off her shoes, and plopping herself on the bed. It had been a hard day for her and she was tired. Before coming to Tokyo, she hadn't lived in a place with so many people, so she had to get use to it.

She wished she could have gone somewhere else, but her parents sent her here because Ashford Academy is where they had gone, so Celeste was sent from the countryside of Japan to Tokyo. They payed for her to stay in a dorm and gave her a credit card for money.

Celeste grabbed her phone, opening it to a dial a number. Once she dialed the number, she put the phone to her ear, waiting for the person she called to pick up. _What's taking you so long, _she thought.

"_Yes." _the person on the lined picked up.

Celeste smiled, but was still annoyed she took forever to pick up." Hi, mama." she greeted.

"_Finally." _C.C muttered." _Hi, darling. Do you like Ashford Academy?'' _

"It's okay." Celeste answered." Where are you, anyway? I hear a bunch of people in the background."

"_Well, since your father was a little paranoid by you leaving to Tokyo by yourself, we stopped for a trip in Tokyo." _C.C explained to her daughter.

"_I was not paranoid, witch!" _a voice from the other line angrily shouted.

" _Go on Skype, dear_.'' C.C hung up before Celeste could answer. Rolling her eyes, Celeste grabbed her laptop and skyped her mother. Two figures came up on the screen, a woman with a smirk on her face and a man with a angry look on his face.

"Hi, dad." Celeste smirked at her father.

"_Hi." _he growled.

"_As we were saying before," _C.C continued,"_ Your father is paranoid."_

"_Again, I was not paraniod!" the man angrily growled." I just wanted to check on her."_

"_Lelouch." _C.C said turning her head to her husband._" You're a bad liar, dear." _she smirked.

" _If you don't wipe that smirk off your face, C.C., I'll wipe it off for you." _Lelouch growled.

"_Boya, that's not a way to treat your wife in public now, is it?'' _C.C said snaking her arms around Lelouch's neck. He blushed a deep cherry red, quite visible on his pale face.

"Aw, dad." Celeste smirked." You are married and your still blushing? Absolutely pitiful."

" _I didn't blush. She just caught me off guard."_

"Riiiiiiight. Where are you, guys?''Celeste wondered.

"_At a cafe." _the green haired woman answered._" Your father wanted to come here. Though, he's not liking the disguise I gave him." _

"_Of course I wouldn't, woman! It's a brown haired wig and green contacts you gave me! I practically look like Suzaku!"_

"_What do you think I styled the wig for?'' _C.C. told her husband_." So it would look like your hairstyle. Not curly."_

"_You, witch, are going to be the death of me." _Lelouch groaned, putting his head in his hands.

" _Of course." _she smirked._" We are married. Until death do us apart."_

Lelouch groaned. Not only was his wife annoying him, but that smirk on his daughters face was even more annoying._" Stupid genes." _he muttered. Lelouch got up from the table, walking away from C.C.

"_Where are you going, Lulu?"_ C.C asked.

"_Somewhere! Away from you!" _he answered angrily.

"_Well, dear," _C.C said, turning her attention back to her daughter._" Looks like your father went off somewhere. I have to keep a check on him." _she smirked getting up from the table._"I love you."_

Celeste smiled." I love you too. Also, because of dad's bad physical stamina, you'll more likely catch up with him."

"_You're right. Anyway, bye."_

"Bye." And with that, Celeste closed her computer, and slept until it was time for her to get dinner.

~Royal Palace~

Empress Nunnally, Lilianna, and her aunt and uncle, Cornelia and Guilford, were eating dinner. While Nunnally and the rest of her family were conversing, Lilianna was quietly eating. She was so out of it, she didn't hear Cornelia ask her a question.

"Lilianna. Lilianna, are you alright?" her mother asked, placing her hand on her daugther's." Big sister Cornelia just asked you a question."

Lilianna snapped out of it." Oh, sorry," she apologized." I was thinking about something."

Nunnally smiled."She just asked are you doing good in school."

"Oh,yeah. I am. My grades are good. I'm treated well."Lilianna answered."Can I also ask you a question?"

"Sure." Cornelia replied.

Lilianna started to play with her food." Well, um, did Uncle Lelouch ever have a wife or girlfriend or any children?"

" Lilianna, I thought you already knew this," Cornelia was a little confused by her question," Your uncle died when he was only eighteen. I don't know if he ever had a girlfriend or somewhat, but he's dead. No children or anything." Cornelia finished thoughtfully.

Nunnally smiled sadly." What made you ask that?" Nunnally wasn't sure if her daughter knew something or not, but she was sure her older brother was dead. Long gone.

"Nothing. I'm full. May I be excused from the table?'' she smiled.

"Yes, you may." Nunnally answered.

Nunnally looked after her daughter, wondering what made her suddenly ask that question. She didn't really like talking about her brother. It hurt to know that he was dead and would never come back to her, so she ceased the topic after Cornelia said something to her about him.

~In the empress's bedroom~

Nunnally was sitting in her night gown, reading a book while Suzaku, who had taken the Zero mask off, was on the computer looking something up. Nunnally now couldn't get Lelouch off her mind. After Lilianna left the table, she also excused herself soon after. Nunnally put her book down and looked at Suzaku.

"Suzaku." she called softly.

"Yes, your hi- I mean Nunnally." he answered, putting his attention on her.

She started playing with the tassel book absent mindedly." Do you ever miss big brother?" she asked, putting the tassel back into the book, marking the page that she was on.

Suzaku was taken aback by her question." W-what? I mean, yes I do, but why?"

" Do you think he had deserved to be murdered? I know it was planned out, but he was a good person. He did it all for me." Nunnally started to wonder elsewhere.

"But Nunnally, you know he did it to give freedom to Japan. He might have had a good heart, but the citizens of Japan and Brittania didn't know that." he explained.

"Suzaku." Nunnally said with a tear going down her left eye.

"Yes." Suzkau answered.

"May you please leave?" she asked softly.

Suzaku was shocked." What? But w-"

"Please leave, Suzaku." Nunnally stated firmly. Suzaku didn't argue. He grabbed his mask, put it back on, and left the bedroom without any further questions.

**Well, that is it of this chapter! Please read and review! For me. :)**


End file.
